To feel loved
by Black Cat Mystery
Summary: An Original Song written by Myself. Songfic for Massington and Massie/James


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique series or Lisi Harrisons characters**

**Note: This is an original song that I wrote back in grade nine so do not attempt to YouTube it.**

Massie Block and Derrick Harrington were the hottest couple in BOCD and everyone knew it. They all knew that Derrick and Massie were deeply in love.  
But not everyone knew that Derrick was part of a bad crowd that smoked and did drugs and had casual sex. They only thought that he was the picture perfect boyfriend.

Massie went along with his bad ways, uncomfortable at first. She was a girl of high standards and she only had friends who respected her. But Derrick was different. Something about him made Massie drawn to him, but she wasn't sure what it was.

One night, she spent it at his house when he made the next move. It was something that Massie was uncomfortable with at first, but she pushed the feeling aside. She thought she loved him, but not like this. And they would have gone further into their relationship if not for that nagging voice that told her to leave. It came so strong and clearly that Massie couldn't ignore it. But he got angry and forced her to feel things that Massie didn't know could happen. Angry and hurt, she could no longer be with him.

And this is how the story begins.

_Walking home alone without you by my side.  
Thunder roars as I cross the street, away from your house as I start heading for, a new life down the road.  
Now I can think about my future with you out of my way,  
But I still can't seem to hide this feeling…of guilt._

It had been a week since Massie got fed up with hanging around the rebellious kids. She avoided them whenever they started to approach her, wanting to spend the lunch hour together. She hid in the choir room during the lunch hours and practiced her songs. She couldn't go to the former Pretty Committee girls as they had all separated when Massie started hanging out with the rebels. But she deeply regretted it. She felt like she needed to get her Clique back together, but deep in her heart, Massie knew that she would be alone for the rest of high school. She regretted leaving her group of rebel friends, but she didn't want to face him again. The alpha had fallen, and she didn't know if she could ever rise again.

_I'm all alone but it feels so strange to have this feeling on my shoulders.  
I don't want to feel guilty of all the mistakes I have made,  
But where does one find peace, in this high school life?  
I don't know if I'll ever feel loved again._

Two months after leaving Derrick, Massie didn't seem to find the time in the day to find some peace. Graduation was around the corner and she was hurled into a life of stress, exams and graduation planning. He kept coming after her, to talk to her, but Massie didn't want anything to do with him. On top of that, a new form of the Pretty Committee had gathered. They now called themselves "Divagurlz" What a dumb name. Not surprisingly, the alpha was her former friend Alicia Rivera. They tormented Massie, calling her a loser and a loner for not having any friends. They even tried to get her to join, but Massie wanted nothing to do with them. They were never her real friends anyways…

_And then my world was changed, just in the blink of an eye.  
You had found me and brought me back to life!  
Was it love? Was it just a crush?  
All I know now is that you're real  
And I know what it's like…to feel loved._

Before school had begun for the day, Massie had bumped into the new student, James as he was called. She couldn't help but notice how friendly he was to her when she introduced herself. She was scared at first when he invited her to sit with him at lunch, but the feeling of uneasiness soon escaped her mind. For two weeks, they hung out a lot and did homework together. And in those two weeks, Massie couldn't help but feel something for him. He had made her laugh in more days then she could remember and her face was starting to hurt from smiling. She held onto her secret from him for so long, but one night changed it all with just a single kiss.

_I'm not alone and it feels so great, to take the whole world off my shoulders!  
I don't feel any guilt and I'm away from the people who I thought were my friends.  
The only thing that matters in my life right now, is the peace that fills my soul.  
The rain washes off my sorrows and the pain I've been in, and now it's perfect….  
To feel loved._

Yes, Massie Block grew up before High School was over. James had found her, reached out to her, and brought her back to life again. Massie found friends that respected her for who she was and she didn't have to hide behind her old alpha façade anymore. She started to treat people in a way that she herself wanted to be treated. And when she still had her bad days, James was around to lift up her spirits. Derrick had tried to steals Massie's heart again by saying that he had changed, but Massie wasn't fooled by his lies and she kicked him out for good.

_Walking home alone without him by my side.  
Thunder roars as I cross the street away from his house as I start heading for,  
A new life down the road.  
The rain washed off my sorrows and God sent an angel to me  
And now it's perfect….to feel loved._

* * *

**_A/N: This story is based on real life events that happened in my life. Call it inspiration._**


End file.
